Magical Mishap
by Animesaki
Summary: Leon's friend Demyx's cousins enroll for the new school year, Kairi think's it's time for a little magic and takes it upon herself to set her cousin with the cute blondie. But what do her tarot card have to say? Curently being rewritten!
1. Prologue: Witch, Magai, Ancient

**Alright, rewrite!**

**Xigbar: Line jacker.**

**Leon: You're gonna actually rewrite this story?**

**Yeah, I finally got the inspiration I needed!**

**Ven: Just because someone liked it? They didn't leave a review you know.**

**I don't care, it's enough for me. Plus it'll gimme something to do while I'm thinking up stuff for ****Incomplete****. I'm sticking to my original idea for it so that means I'm going to be nice to Kairi.**

**Kairi: Yay!**

… **I might rethink that a bit… I own nothing.**

_Witch: A being, be it male or female, which draws on the magical essence of others be they flora, fauna, or human. Witches rely mainly on dark magic and the forbidden arts. Witches are created by Magai giving into dark desires, not born. They are on the borderline of extinction._

_Magai (maj-eye): A begin blessed with one or no natural magic. Magai with a natural magic are connected to one of many elements at their disposal while those with none have another special ability or draw upon magic via Tomes. Stronger Magai, or Sages, are often preyed upon by Witches. Magai are the most common race of magic users when they are born._

_Ancient: A being with the most powerful and most sought after magical abilities. Ancient magic draws upon all magical elements giving them the ability to draw upon anything and everything. Ancients are the rarest race of magic users and are the main targets for Witches in their conquest for total domination. They are deemed extinct._

**X_X_X_X_X**

Radiant Garden was a special town; no one could see it unless they had special qualities so most of the world never knew it existed. The only people in the world who knew such a place was in the world were of the races of magic users, Magai, and Ancient.

A long time ago Radiant Garden use to be a bigger town, a lot bigger, and full of Magai and Ancients. Anyone could go to that town if they wished. Then the Witches came into existence within that very town, born of the darkness in their hearts that were their selfish desires, their lust for power. A war broke out in the town, much of it being lost in the fires that burned the land with a heated rage and passion, killing many. Then one day, after years of fighting, the strongest Ancient and the wisest Sage combined their power to banish the Witches and hide what was left of the town from them.

The Ancient, Aqua and the Sage, Ansem, died after Radiant Garden had been relocated to a barren land called Land of Departure and hidden from mortal and Witch's eyes. What was left of the bright town could only be described as utter chaos to match that of Ragnorok, Hell on Earth, and the surviving citizens wondered how they would rebuild the town and their lives. They all fell into despair in the devastation.

But hope was not lost to what was left of the Ancients; they combined their magic with Magai after some convincing and replenished the land creating fields, forests, and rivers that lead to lakes and the ocean. Animals wandered onto their lands so they had game to hunt indispensible livestock. They created trade systems with other towns inhabited by mortals and other Magai and Ancients, and passed on warnings of the Witches to those outside of Radiant Garden who could be targeted.

Over the years the town was rebuilt to its former glory, though not as grand as it once was. But nevertheless it prospered again all the same, and still prospers as the remaining town inhabited souly by magic users. The other towns were destroyed by the Witches, any survivors of the destruction fled to hide themselves amongst mortals or take refuge in Radiant Garden. Also over the years, the number of Ancients dwindled to practically nothing. If any were left in the world not even the best Sage could find them.

This left the Witches to strive for survival as well. Because Witches were created by Magai giving into their darkest, most selfish desires, few existed as not many Magai gave into such things easily. And their main source of power and life were Ancients which were deemed extinct. That, and any Magai that became Witches were immediately purified, or killed if they were beyond saving.

**Heehee, prologue.**

**Aqua: I admit, this is well done.**

**Well I have developed over my time as a writer.**

**Aqua: But why am I dead?**

**Oh c'mon, it's not like you won't be in the story!**


	2. New School Year, New Students

**It's amazing how board I get.**

**Xion: Obviously.**

**Hopefully I can stick to this being a Cleon and not reveal too much of the plot too fast.**

**Cloud: It's still a Cleon? Dammit!**

**Ven: You should be able to drag it out, Angelic Assassins was a long run hit. ^_^;**

**Aw, thanks Ven. I don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts no matter how awesome they are.**

Leon had been up for about an hour and a half now cooking breakfast for him, his brother, and cousin, speaking of which he had to wake them up. Putting another few full sausage links in the frying pan he left the kitchen and went upstairs to the bedrooms going to his own that he shared with his little brother first "Sora, time to get up." He said shaking the mound of blankets.

A groan was heard and the body turned over leaving only spiky brown hair to be seen "Gimme a cookie soaked in fudge and we'll call it even." A sleep coated voice said.

The older teen shook his head and shook the lump again; "Up Sora!" and he left the room to go to another room further down the hall. Just as he was about to knock on it the bathroom door opened behind him and he heard humming.

"Excuse me Leon." He looked at the girl that was his cousin. Maroon colored hair falling to her shoulders, blue-violet eyes, and donning a pink dress with three zippers running up the length of it being held up by the black hood connected to the white straps going around the back of her neck.

"Morning Kairi. Glad I don't have to wake you up like I have to Sora." He said moving out of her way.

"How many time so far?" she asked opening her door.

"Twice. I'm going to go check on the food. Hopefully nothing burned." He said hurrying down the stairs.

Kairi shook her head and went into her room to finish getting ready for school. She got her belt that had two loops on the side, a pouch on the side, and slipped it over her head and adjusted it to hug her hips, then she put on her light purple shoes tying the laces around her ankles. Finally she put on her necklace then left her room to go to her cousin's finding Sora still in bed snoring lightly. "Sora wake up, Leon's gonna have breakfast on the table soon." She called.

Sora gave a small giggle, "Stop tickling me Riku."

Kairi smirked when she heard the name he spoke and decided to use it to her full advantage, "Sora Riku called last night saying he wanted to walk with you to school. If you don't get up and started getting ready now you're gonna miss him."

The brunette suddenly sprang up from bed, "Omigawd where are my clothes?"

She laughed to herself as she skipped down the stairs to the kitchen, "He's up."

"How'd you do it?" Leon asked.

"Oh, just wait until he gets down here." She giggled.

The phone started ringing and Leon picked it up as he flipped a pancake, "Yeah."

"_Morning Leon! You guys ready for school yet?" _a cheery voice said.

"Hello Demyx. Hey aren't you usually pouty about school? I know it's a new year but why are you so excited?" the brunette asked.

He heard his friend giggle on the other end, _"Well over the summer my three cousins moved to town! And they're joining us in school too, that's why I'm happy."_

**X_X_X_X_X**

The door to a darkened bedroom opened slowly and two identical spiky blondes stuck their heads in "Ready?" one asked.

"Ready. You got the spell?" the other said.

"Yeppers, let's go."

They quietly approached the bed where another spiky blonde lay under a black comforter. One of the twins opened a small leather bound book and opened it to a page he had marked so they could read the spell written there, _"Our dear brother snug in your bed, time to wake by ice we said!"_ A small orb emitting a cold aura appeared before them and floated over to the bed sinking in through the comforter. They waited with wicked smirks on their faces for the reaction they hoped for.

"_Mischievous twins, your newest spell was casted true. But you'll regret its creation once it bounces back at you."_ A voice said behind them.

The cold orb shot out of the bed and flew at them making them go as cold the Arctic. They started shivering so bad their bodies jittered on the floor and the chattering of their teeth was audible. "N-n-not f-f-f-fair Cl-loud-d-d-d." they stuttered turning to see their intended victim.

So named stood in the doorway with mug of coffee in his hand and a smirk on his face, "Well serves you right for trying your latest spell out on me last time. And did you two honestly think I would sleep in today of all days?"

"D-damn y-you." One of them responded.

"Love you too Roxas. I guess I can take that spell off you, seeing as how you both actually got ready before causing trouble." Cloud walked up to them and took each other their hands into his free hand _"With the warmth of the summer sun, time for this spell to be undone."_

The twins felt their bodies warm back to normal temperature and they sighed with relief "Thanks Cloud." The one named Roxas said.

"Right. Are you two wearing your pendants by the way? I don't want people to just rely on your eyes to tell you apart."

Roxas lifted the chain around his neck that had a shuriken-like pendant hanging in an 'X' position, "What about you Ven? You forget yours practically all the time."

His twin scowled "Shut up Roxas. I got it." He said holding up his own pendant, a silver framed green stain glass star with a strange heart symbol in the middle on a leather strap.

"Good. Food's on the table when you're ready to eat." Before Cloud could even finish that sentence the twins zoomed past him and down the stairs "I swear those two." He turned out of his room and went back down stairs to follow his brothers to the kitchen. The two were already shoveling food in their mouths like someone was going to steal it, "Slow down you guys, you'll choke."

Ven swallowed and grinned at his older brother, "What? The way Roxas is I might as well eat everything whole."

Roxas kicked Ven under the table, "You're the one who steals food and you know it!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Settle this some other time!" Cloud yelled over their bickering. The phone started ringing in the living room and Cloud went to answer it, "Hello?"

"_Hey Cloud! Good ta hear you dude!"_

"What is it Demyx?" he asked in a board tone as he took a sip of his coffee.

"_I can tell Rox and Ven got to you already. Well anyway! Are you guys ready for a new school year? You won't regret it, I promise!"_

"You've said that before, when you told us to move to the town last month."

"_Yeah, well… You guys will have friends before we even get to the school! How do you like that?"_ Demyx said smugly.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Cloud asked indifferently as he took another sip of his drink.

"_I have a few buddies who live on your block. You'll end up passing their house on your way to school so I told them to wait outside their place until I got there with you."_ The other explained.

"Wait a minute don't you live closer to the school than us? It makes no sense to come this way only to make a U-turn Dem." The blonde noted.

"_I gotta make sure you guys make it alright don't I? It's pretty easy to get turned around here if you haven't lived here long enough."_

"Fine. Be here in five minutes." He hung up the phone without waiting for response "Roxas, Ventus! Finish getting ready, Dem's coming so he can walk with us to school."

The twins ran out of the kitchen and raced up the stairs "Bet I can be ready before you!" Roxas challenged.

"Yeah right! You wish you were as fast me, I'm like the wind! As implied by my name." Ven gloated.

"Both our names imply it genius!" Roxas snapped.

Cloud shook his head and went back to the kitchen to clean up whatever mess was left behind before going to finish getting himself ready to go.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Sora raced down the stairs and into the kitchen as he struggled to get his T-jacket on, "Did I miss him? Did Riku leave already?"

He heard a chuckle followed by, "Hey Sora." There at the table was a silver haired teen with aquamarine-peridot eyes.

Leon looked at Kairi who was trying to keep from laughing "You used Riku to wake him up? Is that what I'm supposed to understand here?" he asked.

Kairi giggled and Riku looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Why would you use me to wake him up?" he asked.

Sora blushed lightly and Kairi stiffened "Well uh… You know… And um… Oh! Look at the time, better go finish getting ready for school!" she stood up quickly and ran up to her room leaving a confuse Riku, an embarrassed Sora, and an irritated Leon who didn't want to deal with anything.

"Sora, sit down so you can eat." Leon said putting a plate on the table for his brother "Riku would you like anything?"

Sora sat by Riku avoiding eye contact with him and took a bite of his pancakes. His face lit up as he recognized the recipe, "Chocolate chip! Thanks Leon!"

"I don't need anything Leon, thanks." The silverette answered quickly.

Leon put a plate in front of him anyway with a knowing look, "Little liar. We all know you and your dad work too much for you to get a proper meal in. Now eat, or I'll force feed you!"

With a defeated sigh Riku started eating the food in front of him not noticing Sora's smile.

**X_X_X_X_X**

Cloud looked at his watch as the time went by and his brothers had still not come down stairs, "Roxas! Ventus! Get down here already! We're gonna be late at this rate."

A water funnel appeared next to him and when it dropped onto the floor a dirty blonde with his hair styled in a Mohawk/mullet with green eyes stood in its place "Hey Cloud! You guys excited about your new school?" he cheered.

"Demyx I'm telling you right now, if that water isn't off my floor in the next five seconds I will freeze you in your own whirlpool." Cloud threatened without looking from the stairs.

The other blonde scowled and pulled a water bottle from his backpack, "Jeez it's just water. It won't hurt your precious carpet." He moved his hand in a rising motion "Why don't you just get hard surface flooring? That will save you a lot of stress." The water left the floor complete dry and went into the bottle.

"Too expensive. Rox, Ven! Now!"

"Then cast a spell to make your carpet water resistant."

"With those two creating and testing new spells all the time? Hell no."

Ven and Roxas came running down the stairs, "Sorry we took so long. Hey Demyx!"

Demyx laughed at his younger cousins, "You two are still a riot! Talking at the same time like that!"

"Yeah, yeah. They finish each other's sentences too. Can we go now? We're gonna be late." Cloud said heading for the door.

Demyx walked next to him hooking an arm around his cousin's neck, "You guys stick with me. We'll swing by my friend's place and walk with them to the school and then we'll get you oriented."

"Demy, what are the people here like?" Ven asked.

The dirty blonde looked back at him, "Some are nice and others are total bastards. Don't worry, I'll tell you who you can hang around and who you need to avoid. Speaking of which, my friend Leon and his brother Sora are cool beans! Their cousin Kairi is a sweetie too, but when she breaks out the tarot cards run, run away! Foresight is her main magic forte and those things are her medium."

Cloud suddenly stopped and looked back at his brother, "Tell me you have your crystal!"

Ven pulled out a transparent glass orb from a pocket in his T-jacket, "No worries Cloud. You know I never go anywhere without it." They started walking again.

"That's right, you tell fortunes too… Or have visions… Either way I think you and Kairi are gonna be good friends!" Demyx cheered.

"As long as she doesn't hit on me." Ven responded with a slight cringe.

"Ooh! I think you guys will like Zexion. He may be quiet and seem antisocial, but he loves benign around people. And his Emo hair style makes him look so cute~!"

"Dem are you dating this guy or something?" Roxas asked.

Demyx pouted, "I wish. I'm too scared to tell him how I feel. Have been since our last year of middle school."

The twins winced "That's too long dude." Roxas commented.

"Oh look who's talking! You wouldn't even say anything to Axel before we left!" Ven snapped.

"That perverted jerk? Yeah right!"

"Not now you guys." Cloud said.

**X_X_X_X_X**

"Who wants their fortunes told?" Kairi asked happily as she shuffled her cards.

"I'll pass." Leon said looking down the street for Demyx who said he would come by.

The girl pouted, "Aw c'mon! For all you know you could get a fortune saying you'll finally find someone to heal your love life!"

"What love life?" Leon questioned.

"Exactly!" Kairi said a little too happily making Sora and Riku laugh.

"Hey Squall! You actually waited!" Demyx came running up the street, three others following behind him at a calmer pace "I thought you were gonna be mean and leave without us." The dirty blonde said stopping in front of the scarred teen.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Leon!" the brunette growled.

"Yeah, whatever." Demyx said waving his hand dismissively as the others reached the group "Anyway, I want you guys to meet my cousins. This is Cloud, the oldest of the group. Feel free to call him Chocobo!"

"No." Cloud growled rather darkly.

"And these are the twins Roxas, with the shuriken thing around his neck. And Ventus, or Ven, with the green star. They like creating spells." Demyx introduced ignoring the other.

Riku snickered, "Wow Demyx, blonde runs in the family doesn't it?"

Sora, Leon, and Kairi studied the brothers then their friend; Riku made a point.

"True as that maybe, only the Strifes have the crazy spiky hair as a natural trait. Like Sora!" Demyx said.

"Spiky hair is awesome if you look good with it!" Sora commented.

"Hellz yeah!" Roxas and Ven cheered punching the air.

"So that's why the spikes never worked for you when you tried Dem, you look ridiculous with them." Cloud commented and his cousin whined.

"Ooh! Do _you _guys want your fortunes told?" Kairi asked eagerly with cards in hand.

Cloud shook his head with an expression screaming, _"I'm not interested in anything so don't bother!"_

Ven shook his head as well, but he had a kind smile instead, "It wouldn't work for me. I have foresight too."

Everyone, save Roxas, Cloud, and Demyx, looked at him then at Kairi and swore they saw one of those sparkly sunset colored rosy backdrops that you usually saw in Animes when it came to discoveries like this or they wanted to emphasize the beauty of some girl.

"Really? What do you use?" the redhead asked.

"I use crystals." He pulled the orb from his pocket "When it fills with smoke of a different color it means something will happen then I get a vision. What sucks is that their random."

"Isn't that like a Rememberall from Harry Potter?" Sora asked.

"That's what it was based off of when it was made for me. Different properties though." Ven answered.

"So cool." Kairi said in a dreamy tone.

"Hey, don't we have to go to school?" Cloud noted in an annoyed tone.

"He's right. C'mon you guys." Leon started walking and the rest followed, him in the lead, Sora and Riku following behind in their own conversation about classes, Kairi and Ven talking about different mediums for foresight, Demyx and Roxas going on about music, and Cloud following along by his lonesome.

Demyx noticed this and looked ahead at Leon, _"Why do the oldest ones have to have sticks up their asses?"_ then a devious idea struck him "Hey Leon! Let Cloud walk up ahead with you! Talk to him; make him feel welcome to the town! You two will make awesome friends since you're both the antisocial type." He said.

Cloud swatted the back of the dirty blonde's head earning a whimper, "If we're so antisocial, why are you trying to make us become friends?"

"Okay, I get it." Demyx whined.

But nonetheless Cloud walked ahead and matched Leon's pace, "Let's just entertain him until we reached the school. You don't have to say anything to me about anything."

"Deal." Leon grumbled.

As they walked Demyx started going on about an incident that occurred at the school the year before, "So then Xigbar thought it would be funny if he dropped Mr. Vexen's car into the school's pool. He has power over Space anyway so he can pretty much do anything. The one thing he didn't count on though was me, Riku, and Zexion being there. We already knew that when he let the car drop a major wave was going to flood the ground so we took it upon ourselves to try and stop it.

"It was a no brainer for me since I control water naturally, but Zexy had to use a water Tome to stop it."

"What about Riku? Did he just watch?" Ven asked.

"Oh no! I don't really know how Riku did it, but some of the teachers say that he might be one of those Magai that will become a Sage!" Demyx answered.

"A Sage? There hasn't been a Sage since Ansem the Wise! A Magai becoming a Sage is as likely as at least one Ancient walking the Earth!" Kairi said.

"It's possible." Riku said "Just because we haven't seen anyone with the power of an Ancient doesn't mean they're not there. Can't always trust what they say in history books Kai."

**This took longer than I would have hoped.**

**Riku: Your own fault.**

**Bleh! Xp**


	3. A Letter From the Author

Dear Reader,

I'm sorry to say that due to my laptop being broken and my writer's block, the time in which this story will be updated is in the unknown status.

I thank all new followers and reviewers for showing their support and I promise that should I get a new laptop with all my saved information transfered from the old one I will have some new stories I writing out by hand at the moment, typed and posted for you to enjoy while I work on everything else.

Many apologies and much love,

~Animesaki


End file.
